Donation
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Stiles hésite à partir à l'université mais ce n'est pas son rêve. quelqu'un saura t'il le retenir à Beacon Hills Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Teen wolf non plus


- Derek? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis chez moi il me semble.

- Oui. Je voulais dire pourquoi tu restes ici? Il va partir tu sais?

- Oui et alors? Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Retiens-le ici!

- Écoute je ne suis pas lié à Stiles. Il est grand, il part si il veut, j'ai pas à le retenir.

- Y a que toi qu'il écoutera. Tu sais comme moi que son rêve c'est pas d'aller à l'université et de partir à l'autre bout du pays. Qu'il y va uniquement parce qu'il va avoir une bourse d'études sinon il resterait et ouvrirai une agence de détective tout en faisant des cours ici.

- C'est ton émissaire. Débrouille-toi avec lui! Déjà, qui te dis que j'ai envie de le retenir? Et pourquoi je le ferrai? J'ai aucune raison de lui demander ça.

- Si tu en es si certain alors c'est bien.

- Toi tu n'as qu'à rester et lui dire de rester. C'est ton meilleur ami après tout.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Je vais à New York pendant 4 ans faire mes études de vétérinaire et vivre avec Kira. Dans 4 ans je serai de retour pour reprendre la place de Deaton. En attendant la surveillance de Beacon Hills te revient. Je compte sur toi! Liam sera là aussi pour t'aider. Deaton auss. Et Stiles si tu le retiens.

- Arrêtes avec ça et rentre chez toi!

Scott soupira et partit de chez Derek. De toute façon ce type était toujours aussi buté. Pourquoi il avait tenté? Il aurait dû se douter que Derek n'allait pas avouer que ça lui coûtait de savoir que Stiles allait partir.

* * *

><p>- Tu vas vraiment rien faire?<p>

- Par rapport à quoi?

- Réveille-toi, je parle de Stiles.

- C'est quoi votre problème à tous là? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ou de dire quelque chose?

- Parce que tu sais très bien que pour toi il restera.

- Peter, je m'en fiche sérieusement qu'il parte ou qu'il reste. Il est juste l'émissaire de Scott et alors? Ok il a des rêves mais on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Si tu arrives à vivre avec ça. Au fond ça ne me regarde pas.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi.

* * *

><p>- Stiles. Il y a une lettre pour toi de la banque.<p>

Le sheriff entendit son fils descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers et se taper l'épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- Aïeuh! Connerie. Ce contour est mal fait.

- Si tu ne courais pas aussi. Tiens!

- Pourquoi je reçois une lettre de la banque en milieu de mois?

- Si je le savais. Tu as fait quelque chose?

- Non! Rien dont je ne me souvienne pas en tout cas.

Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir. Il lu la lettre et porta une main à sa bouche retenant un gros mot. Il voulut s'asseoir mais rata la chaise et se retrouva par terre.

- Tout va bien fils?

Pour unique réponse Stiles se releva et tandis la lettre à son père. Il prit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir.

- C'est quoi ça ''donation''?

- Si je savais! Je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai reçu de l'argent de quelqu'un mais y a pas d'identité. C'est pas la bourse d'étude. C'est pas toi?

- Tu crois que j'ai autant d'argent à te donner?

- Sûrement pas. D'où ça peut bien venir? Scott? Il m'aurait caché qu'il possède autant d'argent? Malia? Ouais non pas Malia! Peter peut-être? Non complètement improbable. Derek? Non encore plus improbable! Deaton à la limite!... Je dois pouvoir trouver en faisant des recherches! Je vais déjà téléphoner à ma banque.

- Qui que ce soit cette personne cherche à te faire savoir quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Derek était assit sur un rocher sur le terrain ou se dressait autrefois le manoir de sa famille. Il l'entendit arriver et hésiter derrière son dos mais il ne bougea pas. Stiles soupira et finit pas s'approcher.<p>

- Je vais bientôt partir.

Lentement Derek se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui était debout à côté de lui.

- Je sais. Beacon Hills s'en sortira.

- Et toi?

Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, on s'y ferra.

- Et toi?

- Je viens de te répondre.

- Tu es plusieurs personnes maintenant? On, pour moi ça signifie qu'on est plusieurs à parler.

- Je parle au nom de Liam et de Peter aussi.

- Je m'en fiche de Peter et de Liam. C'est pas eux qui ont fait une donation sur mon compte en banque.

Derek se leva et toisa Stiles d'un œil surpris.

- Pourquoi ce serait moi?

- ça pourrait être qui d'autre dans cette ville? Peu de monde ont autant d'argent à donner et encore moins de monde qui m'en donnerai à moi. Et puis tu as oublié que j'aime résoudre les mystères, j'ai donc trouver qui était mon généreux donateur. Un certain Derek Hale! T'en connais beaucoup à Beacon Hills?

Derek baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu juste me dire que tu voulais pas que je parte? Parce que c'est ça dans le fond non? Je ne veux pas partir tu le sais bien. Ma vie est ici, mon père est ici... Tu es ici.

- Moi?

- Évidement toi! Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas. Pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai embrassé quand tu m'as sauvé de la noyade?

…..

- T'étais déjà pas bavard mais si tu deviens muet c'est pas gagné hein.

- Pardon. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû simplement te dire que j'ai pas envie de te voir partir. Que rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de m'avaler un verre d'aconit. Je me disais que l'argent te ferrait changé d'avis.

- Derek, depuis quand on achète les gens?

- Tout le monde peut être tenté par l'argent. Je me suis dit que si ça c'était plus un problème tu resterais ici.

- Je veux rester pour de bonnes raisons Derek. Scott part pour de bonnes raison alors qu'il en aurait quand même pour rester ici. Tu reste pour de bonnes raisons alors que tu en aurais aussi pour partir. Si je prends la décision de partir c'est aussi pour m'éloigner de toi.

Derek surpris tourna son regard vers le jeune homme à côté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas insensible à toi et je ne peux pas faire semblant de l'être. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas te vouloir alors que j'en rêve chaque nuit. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne mourrai pas de désir pour toi alors que j'y pense à longueur de journée. Si je ne peux rien attendre de toi, à quoi bon me faire du mal et rester ici? Dis-le-moi! Je peux vraiment attendre quelque chose de toi? Autre que des tentatives d'achats?

- Je…j'aimerais que tu restes. Quand tu as failli te noyer à cause de la louve j'ai eu peur. Vraiment! De te perdre définitivement. J'étais prêt à te laisser partir à l'université parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais toi et que ta vie était là-bas mais Scott m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas partir et je sais pas… je me suis dit que t'offrir la possibilité de rester ici ça te ferai rester vu que tu aurais les moyens pour ça. J'ai pas voulu t'acheter, juste t'enlever un poids! Et je ne suis pas non plus insensible à toi! J'ai répondu à ton baiser et pas que par soulagement de te voir vivant. Tu crois…. que… qu'on peut avoir un avenir ensemble?

Stiles se tourna face à Derek. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient les yeux dans les yeux.

- J'en suis persuadé mais faut qu'on le veuille.

- Si tu es patient avec moi on devrait y arriver. Ce sera pas parfait tous les jours. Tu sais les soucis que j'ai eu par le passé.

- Je sais. Mais je m'y ferrai.

- Tu restes alors?

- Tu me le demande vraiment?

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit doucement contre lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- S'il te plait, ne pars pas.

Stiles chuchota contre les lèvres de Derek.

- Promis, je reste.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

><p>Ils marchaient dans Beacon Hills main dans la main.<p>

- Je vais aller annoncer à mon père que je ne pars pas. L'université c'est décidément pas pour moi. Tu viens avec moi?

- Là tout de suite? Ça va pas lui faire bizzare à ton père de me voir débarquer avec toi? Il est prêt à ça?

- Je crois que tout le monde autour de nous est prêt depuis qu'on s'est rencontré!

- T'as pas tort je pense! On est sûrement les derniers à s'être rendu compte de notre attirance mutuelle.

- Sans aucun doute.

Ils arrivèrent chez le sheriff. Derek resta à l'entrée tandis que Stiles alla voir son père à la cuisine.

- Papa, si je refuse l'université tu m'en voudras?

- Ouiii! Jusqu'à ma mort... Non Stiles je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si tu as la motivation et que tu te donne les moyens de faire ce que tu as envie je serai heureux. Que ce soit ailleurs ou ici à Beacon Hills. Et j'avoue préféré que ce soit ici! Pas trop loin de moi. Qui a su te convaincre?

- Mon généreux donateur. D'ailleurs je l'ai ramené ici.

Derek s'avança dans l'encadrement.

- Hale? Je m'en doutais!

- Bonjour Sheriff.

- Je vous remercie vraiment. Vous dîner avec nous n'est-ce pas?

- Je… je veux pas vous déranger.

- Allons! Ça me fait plaisir de dîner en compagnie de mon fils et de mon beau-fils!

Le sheriff fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et Derek qui se regardèrent complices avec le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
